Adjustable beds offer the advantage of allowing a user to orient themselves between a horizontal position and an inclined position. They work well and are very common in environments such as hospital rooms. Typically the adjustable bed comprises a motorized frame that has a pivot joint so that one portion of the frame can move relative to the other portion of the frame. A motor rotates the movable portion of the frame about the pivot point, causing the frame to move into an inclined position. The adjustable bed may offer different levels of incline as per the user's wishes, e.g., for watching TV, or for eating. A conventional mattress is typically placed on the frame. However, visible pivot joints and motors can be unsightly. Also, each time the user exits a bed when the bed is inclined, the mattress tries to return to its original shape and may shift around on the bed, lift covers off the bed, and throw any reading materials or other objects onto the floor.